Adiós
by C.R. Carlyle
Summary: Serena siente dudas con respecto al amor de Darien, otro chico?....podrá el amor de Serena y Darien sobrevivir, descúbranlo en este oneshot. También un aviso de mi fic Sailor Moon Dreams


Hola a todos!!! Primero que nada quiero darles un aviso: por motivos familiares no podré subir, como cada miércoles, un chapter de "Sailor Moon Dreams", este chapter lo subiré hasta el día viernes 13 abril (es decir, dos días después), mis más sinceras disculpas, the family is first. Pero será la única vez (espero, jejeje), continuaré subiendo todos los miércoles, como cada semana, jejeje, aunque no he violado el "cada semana". Gracias por su compresión y ojalá disfruten este one-shot. También un saludo a los que dejaron un review en mi one-shot "Tú y yo": Usako-Suyi, Saly-Luna, Bunny CK, lorena, erika chiba (gracias por imprimirlos, es un honor!!, jejeje), Maritza, isabel. Gracias!!!

Y con ustedes…………………….

**Adiós**

**por Celia Chiba**

**1ra. Semana…………………………..**

_Darien……….tienes idea de cuanto me haces falta?. Las cosas por aquí están…….bueno…………._

Apúrate Serena –me dijo mi amiga Rei alegremente-

Ya voy!! -contesté-

Vamos Serena tenemos que llegar temprano al concierto –dijo Mina-

No puedo creer que hayas conseguido entradas Amy –dijo Lita-

Jejeje, pues se las regalaron a mi mamá y quien mejor que nosotras para ir a su concierto –dijo Amy-

Aunque Serena tuvo más suerte, ehhh!! –mencionó una coqueta Mina-

Cómo?

No te hagas Serena, de aquí a cuando Seiya anda regalando boletos a chicas, ahhh

No digas eso Mina, Seiya es un gran amigo

Y da la casualidad que le gustas a tu gran amigo, jajaja –dijo Lita riéndose-

No es cierto!!, ustedes saben que mi único amor es mi amado Darien –con mis ojitos de corazoncito-

Cálmate Serena, nosotras sabemos que Darien es el único, verdad chicas? –dijo Rei-

Por supuesto!!! –contestaron todas al unísono-

Bueno ya, vamos porque sino no llegamos –dijo Amy-

Si!! –dijeron todas-

_Mi Darien……….tú eres el único, lo sé, pero……acaso yo soy la única para ti?_

Of all the things I believe in  
I just want to get it over with

Bombón!!! –corriendo-

Hola Seiya –dije muy sonrojada-

Que bueno que pudiste venir

Y perderme tu concierto, por supuesto que no, jejeje

Mejor dejamos a estos torlitos solos, jaja

Mina!!! –le dije-

Ya disculpa Serena, jaja, no puedo evitarlo, ya sabemos que Darien es el único

Eso es verdad bombón?

Ehh, bueno………-no supe que decir-

Joven Seiya el concierto está por empezar –dijo un señor-

Muy bien, entonces nos vemos en un rato bombón!!! –y salió corriendo-

Quisiera dedicar está canción a alguien especial, por iluminarme nuevamente mi vida, esto es para ti –dijo mirándome tiernamente-

_Seiya……….._

**1 mes después……………………………..**

_Ni una sola carta………..Darien, cómo has estado?, cómo vas en la escuela?, has conocido gente?, tienes amigos?, acaso………acaso………acaso conociste alguna chica?..._

tears from behind my eyes  
but I do not cry  
Counting the days that past me by

Vamos bombón!!!

Si!!!

_Ya ha pasado un mes completo y no sé nada de ti, me imagino que la universidad ha de ser muy agobiante, pero acaso no tienes aunque sea unos minutos para tomar un pedazo de papel y escribirme las dos simples palabras que hacen mi vida la mejor de todas?_

_--------------------------------------------Flashback----------------------------------------------_

_Hola princesa –me dijo al oído-_

_Hola –contesté sonrojada-_

_Tienes hambre –dijo tiernamente abrazándome-_

_Algo, jejeje_

_Quieres qué te traiga algo?_

_No, estoy muy bien aquí, jeje_

_Gracias -y me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla-_

_Por?_

_Por esperarme, por amarme, por dejarme ser el primero –me dijo mirándome tiernamente a los ojos-_

_Tú siempre serás el único Darien_

_Y tú siempre serás la única mujer para mi Serena_

_Te amo mi príncipe_

_Yo te amo más que a mi propia vida Serena, dime……..estarás bien?_

_Claro, tú sueño está por hacerse realidad, serás un gran doctor……esfuérzate mucho si? –le dije con unas pequeñas lágrimas en mis ojos- _

_Serena……jamás me cansaré de decirte lo mucho que te amo –y me besó apasionamente-_

_Te amo tanto Darien –le contesté y nuevamente retomamos la pasión-_

_--------------------------------------------Fin del Flashback-------------------------------------------_

_Y esa fue nuestra primera vez…………si……..nuestra primera vez. Era algo obvio que había sido mi primera vez pero él me confesó que había sido su primera vez, y conmigo………_

Estás bien bombón?

Claro, jajaja

Estás sonrojada –me dijo mirándome coquetamente-

Yo, jajaja, claro que no!!

Ahh, ya sé, seguramente ya te diste cuenta que soy un hombre muy atractivo, jajaja

Eso quisieras Seiya –y lo golpeé en el brazo-

Auch, eso dolió bombón!!, vas a ver!!

Eso si me atrapas, jajaja –y salí corriendo-

Ahí voy bombón!! -persiguiéndome-

I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old

**1 mes y medio………………………..**

_Aún nada………….estarás bien mi querido Darien?, te he escrito más de treinta cartas y no he recibido respuesta alguna……me extrañas?..._

Oye bombón, quieres un helado?

Si!!

De chocolate verdad?, señor me da dos de chocolate!!

Cómo supiste Seiya?

Vamos bombón, te conozco como la palma de mí mano –y me dio una tierna sonrisa-

_Cómo la palma de su mano?...Seiya………mi amigo………él único que ha podido hacer posible feliz mi vida en estas semanas tan largas..……..me hace reír, me da ánimos……Seiya………._

Ehh bombón, vamos te tengo una sorpresa!!!

Qué es?

Vamos mejor, jaja!!!

Looks like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend and I say

_Sí…..así es……Seiya es un grandioso amigo, no es que me guste!!!, para nada!!, él es sólo en mi amigo…..verdad?_

Mira bombón!!, las estrellas

Vaya!!! son preciosas!!

No más preciosas que tú

Seiya……..podemos quedarnos un rato aquí?

Lo que tú quieras princesa………..

_Una canción, mostrarme las estrellas, dedicarme su tiempo y su amistad……….jamás pensé que alguien podría darme todo eso, pero………. nada se compara con lo que ese día me diste……………_

_-----------------------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------------------_

_Serena…………_

_Darien……….. –y me acerqué a él-_

_Pensé que no ibas a venir porque tenías clases_

_Te estaré esperando!!, siempre te estaré esperando!!_

_Probablemente estaré muy ocupado así que no podré escribirte tan seguido_

_No te preocupes, yo te escribiré una carta diariamente……….por eso……..que te..…sabes tenía pensado despedirme de ti con una gran sonrisa –mientras en mi rostro se fijaban las primeras lágrimas-_

_Serena……ten……abre esta cajita_

_Darien……….esto es………_

_Permíteme –se inclinó hacia mí y retirando el anillo de la cajita me lo puso-_

_Te amo Serena…………..te amo_

_Darien, gracias……..lo cuidaré mucho_

_-------------------------------------------Fin del Flashback--------------------------------------_

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I love  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to

**2 meses…………………………..**

_Perdóname Darien………perdóname…………ayer hice algo que pensé que no podía hacer………mi mano se siente vacía, pero a la vez libre. No sé que me pasa……..sabes…….ayer he regresado el anillo a su caja…….sí, así es, me lo he quitado, porqué?…..no lo sé. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí segura de mi misma, segura de la persona que soy y que no necesito a una persona para ser feliz….. creo…………_

I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems like I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes till you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light but it's not right

"_Déjame reemplazarlo"…………sus palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza toda la noche……..Seiya……….acaso podrías reemplazar a Darien…….cómo han cambiado las cosas…….de mi amado pasó a ser mi querido para luego pasar sólo a mencionar tu nombre...Darien…………._

It hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
I want whats yours and I want whats mine  
I want you but I'm not giving in this time  
Goodbye to you

Bombón…….

Seiya………

Mira bombón yo………..

Seiya yo no……..-colocándome su dedo en mis labios-

Te amo Serena, lo sabes, sé que tú corazón le pertenece a otro hombre…….

Seiya…….

Es por eso que me encantas, me encanta como sonríes, como caminas, como hablas…….Serena, me encantas completamente, incluso me encanta como amas a Darien, y sería muy afortunado si ese amor me correspondiera, pero………..

Seiya, yo……bueno Darien……..

Bombón, me has dicho que él no te escribe y perdona por decirte que si podía reemplazarlo, y aunque me duela lo que te voy a decir, sé que es necesario, Serena……nunca dejes de amarlo

Pero……..

Nunca lo hagas, no hasta que él te diga la razón de porque no te escribe, no hasta que él esté frente a ti diciéndote que no te ama…….y te juró que si algún día llega a suceder eso…..yo estaré para ti, estaré ahí para amarte aunque tú no me ames, siempre te amaré mi dulce bombón

Seiya……… –y lo abracé-

**2 años después………………………………**

Hola –me dijo alguien al oído-

Hola

Estás muy concentrada hoy bomboncito –abrazándome-

Sólo recordaba algo

Algo? –me dijo tiernamente-

Sí, algo que jamás olvidaré

Y se puede saber qué es? –y me dio un tierno beso en los labios-

Pues, es algo personal, jajaja

Ahh, entonces no me vas a decir? –mirándome tiernamente-

No, jeje

Bueno, entonces….

Ahh, bájame, me vas a tirar, jajaja

No hasta que mi querida esposa me diga que es, jajaja

Está bien, está bien……….lo amo Sr. Chiba, hoy y siempre

Y yo la amo Sra. Chiba –dándome un apasionado beso- Sabes algo Serena?

Sí? –le dije acariciando su cabello mientras estábamos acostados-

Eres todo un bomboncito, jajaja

Lo sé, me lo decían seguido, jaja

Mejor ni me digas quién porqué si no…..

Si no qué –le dije después de besarlo apasionadamente-

Ehh, mejor olvídalo, jajaja

Te amo tanto Darien

Y yo a ti Serena

We the stars fall and I lie awake  
Your my shooting star

**Fin**


End file.
